Navigation applications allow a user to map routes. Furthermore, the incorporation of GPS units and navigation applications provide users to get turn by turn directions from such application when operating a moving vehicle. Furthermore, navigation applications have evolved to provide rudimentary traffic information to users. However, current navigation applications fail to offer more information than a general sense of the traffic conditions, such as emergency event notifications. It is with respect to these and other considerations that embodiments of the systems and methods described herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that systems and methods described herein should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.